Andrea Harrison
|goals = Kill all Walkers Get rid of (failed) |type of anti-hero = Suicidal, Tragic, Dimwit}} Comic Series= was a main character first encountered in Issue 2 of ' and was the tritagonist from Volume 9 to Volume 28 and after the death of Lori Grimes, she became the lead female of the series, until Volume 28, Issue 167. She is the sister of Amy. She is a tough and skilled woman, being very talented with firearms, becoming one of the group's key defenders. She formed a relationship with Dale, who both later adopted Ben and Billy after their father's death. She was also the girlfriend of Rick Grimes up until her death. Appearances Trivia * In the Comic Series, Andrea is two years older than Amy, versus being twelve years older in the TV Series. * It is a misconception (albeit relatively unknown) that Charlie Adlard's version of Andrea is altered drastically to look like her sister Amy. The few sketches of Adlard's Amy and Andrea have the two appearing almost as twins, and this shows that Andrea more than likely simply quit wearing makeup to hide her freckles after the death of her sister as part of her maturation in the new world order. * Andrea killed more Woodbury soldiers than any other member of the group, as witnessed by her sniping many of them from the top of one of the guard towers located at the prison. * Andrea, along with Rick Grimes, Michonne, Abraham Ford, and Brian Blake have killed the most named characters either as a zombie or as a living person. * Andrea's weapon of choice seems to be an Anshütz .22 LR. * Andrea is one of the playable characters in The Walking Dead Board Game. * As of Andrea's death in Issue 167, Sophia, Carl, and Rick are the only three surviving members of the original Atlanta group. * Andrea has killed high ranked members of every group that have threatened or attacked Rick's group/Alexandria (Bruce and Gabe from the Woodbury Army, all the members of the Hunters, Derek from the Scavengers, and Connor from the Saviors.) * Andrea has killed more people than any other comic character thus far. * So far, out of all of the deceased main characters, Andrea has the longest lifespan with a total of 166 issues, surpassing Glenn, who survived for 99 issues, and Gabriel Stokes, who survived for 98 issues. ** Andrea also holds the most appearances out of any deceased character in the comic with 133 appearances. * Both Andrea and Amy died the same way; from being bitten on the neck. External links |-|TV Series= is a main character and survivor of the in 's . She served as one of the main protagonists from to . She and her sister, Amy, were saved by Dale Horvath during the initial outbreak and eventually joined a group of survivors at a camp. After the Greene Family Farm was overrun, Andrea met Michonne and was taken to several months later. At Woodbury, Andrea started a relationship with Philip, better known as The Governor. Appearance and Personality Andrea is a slim, Caucasian female with long blonde hair. Andrea is intelligent, cautious and brave. She was extremely protective of her younger sister before her death. Never one to shy away from a challenge or a fight, Andrea is stubborn, opinionated and first and foremost interested in keeping herself and those she cares about most out of harms way. Her closeness to Amy is what directly influences her into becoming suicidal around the end of season one and possibly her reason to punish Dale, as she blames him for not letting her go. During season two, she begins to become more independent, even considering leaving the group, and wanting to keep the gun her father gave her, despite Dale's disapproval due to her lack of gun knowledge and brief suicidal streak. However, after adequate training with Shane, she becomes quite efficient with firearms. By season three, she had been separated with the group after the farm was overrun, and was saved by Michonne; with whom she forms a close bond. After being brought to Woodbury, she begins a relationship with , which eventually ends when Andrea realizes that The Governor has a dark, sadistic nature. Appearances Trivia *Andrea is the first main character to die in a season finale, the second being Abraham Ford and the third being Sasha Williams. * Andrea is the last character to die in Season 3. * Andrea has had a sexual relationship with the main antagonist in both Season 2 and 3 (Shane Walsh and The Governor). Coincidentally, she initiated a sexual relationship with the main antagonists in the sixth episodes of the two seasons: "Secrets" and "Hounded". **Curiously, her Comic Series counterpart has never even talked with The Governor, and had only a little group bond with Shane. * It was said by Laurie Holden that Andrea wasn't originally supposed to die in season 3, saying that Andrea was supposed to end up as the leader of Woodbury's people, but it was changed three weeks before the shooting of the episode began. "...Everyone was shocked," Holden says in one of her interviews, "but this is The Walking Dead. Nothing is certain anymore.", and it was Mazarra's decision that no one supported. She said in one of her interviews that it was Mazarra's decision to kill her off for "shock value". She said, "There was somebody in charge for Season 3, who thought that it was 'cool'... to kill Andrea, because he wanted the world to go "Whatttt!?" You know? So it was for shock. It wasn't a plan, it wasn't supposed to happen. I found out the day before, and it could've been anybody. He just wanted to kill somebody big—umm... you know, for shock. But he never read the comic book, really. So, he did not realize what he was doing, and we had to shoot it. I mean—because... you know, when you're working on a film, you have to do it, so. It was very sad, because Andrea was supposed to be there for the very end. So, it was sad for me. It was sad for my The Walking Dead family. The man lost his job because of that decision. But it was never supposed to happen, and you know Andrea was supposed to end up with Rick. So, this was one man's decision, who changed... history. You know? But it wasn't something that anybody supported. Not any writers, no—you know? It wasn't supposed to happen."1 * Something similar happened to her actual death scene. The one that was aired was re-written by Scott Gimple, while the original (which was written by Glen Mazzara) showed Andrea was bitten by Milton on the hand while still bound to the chair, screaming. In the end, Tyreese and Sasha were the ones who found her, and then the two freed Andrea from the chair. Sasha said that she would not leave her alone, but Andrea then insisted that Sasha should give her a gun. Sasha gave her what she wanted, and the two left Andrea to commit suicide. The shooting sound was then heard. * According to Holden during her Q&A panel at Chicago's Walker Stalker Con 2014, she was contracted for 8 seasons before the decision of killing Andrea off was brought to the table. * Andreas last words on screen were "I tried." * The only living person Andrea killed was herself, which is ironic, as her comic counterpart has killed more living people than anyone else in the comics. * Both Andrea and Amy died the same way; from being bitten on the neck. External links Navigation Category:Villain's Lover Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Officials Category:Suicidal Category:Dimwits Category:Siblings Category:Damsels Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Big Good Category:Monster Slayers Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Martyr Category:Rogues Category:Successful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Titular Category:Deceased Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Undead Category:In Love Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Seductress